Beyond the boundaries
by All that is good51
Summary: What happens when Gensokyo started to do something... different? No, it's not a Moriya shrine conspiracy. No, it's not the attack of the Scarlet Devils, no it is not the uprising of old hell. Then, what is it? Ah, it's when they started to let themselves known by people outside of the boundaries. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello the people of FF. that's it.**

**Anyway, just kidding. This is my first take in making a Naruto and Touhou crossover. I don't know what to make of it, really. But, I'll be trying my best. After searching FF for some Touhou and Naruto crossover, I'm quite disappointed to find that only few of them are… interesting.**

**This story is greatly inspired by Enthalpy's 'On the boundary between light and shadow.' You might notice if you're a keen reader. On another note, I got the idea of making this for quite some time, before I even made my first story of a Touhou OC flick, please do try to read that one.**

**Anyway, I am accepting suggestions, from you readers.**

**Next, about powers and all that… more of that will be revealed later. Oh a warning, OOCness is highly expected here.**

* * *

Despite knowing the danger of wandering around foreign places, she knew that it is worth doing. Not just because she live far away from Hidden Villages, but it's also because of her. Her powers are… directing her to this place, though most of the time, she couldn't enter this place. Not to mention the troublesome bandits that she has to deal with when going here. Of course, the people who live here are… Ninjas. They can detect what most people can't. Especially a being like her.

It has been some long years since she have visited the Hidden villages. Maybe ten or twenty years back… she can't quite remember, but she does remember that it was spring back then. The cherry blossom trees aren't as beautiful as the one in her home, still, it's quite a view to watch.

But still, she can't help but return to this place. Maybe it's the scenery here. While her place has a lot of beautiful sceneries, the Hidden Villages has their own share of landmarks. These villages are separated, and all of them are interesting. There is one which surrounded by nothing but sand, a desert. There is even one which is Hidden in the mist… and this one, is hidden in the forest's leaves. Her home lacked the people who can definitely cause major harm to being like her. Maybe that's the reason why she's interested in these villages.

Regardless of why she's here, YuukaKazami sat on top of one of the faces on the mountain that overlooked the village as she gazed upon the orange sunset beyond the horizon. Slowly, she twirled the parasol she's holding, doing so while humming a light tune. She can easily enter in and out of this village. Mainly because she can and will not stop even if someone said so.

It has passed for quite a while now. The sky has begun to grow darker, and the sun is slowly disappearing. Slowly, she stood to her feet, dusting her dress for whatever dust or dirt that has gathered there. Her humming stopped, her eyes concentrating on the sky. She has the choice of staying here or leave; she can come here again anyway. She was left with her usual moment of choice…

Until a voice stopped her thinking."Hi there!"

She was startled, nearly dropping her parasol off from the mountain. She looked at the source of the voice. A young girl, who befits the description of a child, smiled widely while waving at her. He's standing on the other right side of the monument. She gave her a bright smile and ran over, moving surprisingly fast. She saw the small glint on her eyes; Yuuka was slightly staring at the girl's cheeks, where marks akin to that of whiskers are smiled and returned the gesture. It was rare for her to meet humans outside of her hometown, and a young one at that. Thought she must wonder, isn't it seems off for a human girl to be here alone?

Then again, this is a ninja village. Yuuka saw the little girl approaching her; she noticed that she has a long bright golden hair tied into twin pigtails which somehow fits someone of her looks. Still, this is a child; Yuuka doesn't really interact with humans, except for some few, and especially a child nonetheless. Maybe it's because of her reputation, status or even being. She avoids humans. Not because they're dangerous, but because _she's_ dangerous.

"Are you new in the village?" The girl asked, a smile on her childish features.

Yuuka smiled again. Something that most people would call charming, she leaned forward lowering herself to the child's height. "I guess I am. Though I've visited this place a few years back." She said kindly. "I'll leave when I have finished my business here."

The child's face scrunched up into confusion. She tilted her head, as if thinking. "Then, if you're not from Konoha… where are you from?" she asked again, showing enthusiasm in knowing.

Yuuka giggled. She tapped the child softly on the forehead. "I came from a land where there are so many flowers." She said to the child. It's not technically a lie, after all, there are many flowers in her place.

At the mentioning of flowers, the child's eyes grew wide, the state of confusion on her face changed into that of excitement and joy. "Really?Flowers? I love flowers! Daddy would always bring flowers home for from the store!"

Yuuka was not really surprised by the child's statement. After all, this is a girl she's speaking with. An even more beautiful smile appeared on Yuuka's face, she tilted her head but never losing her smile. "Oh really? Then your daddy must love you very much if he gives his daughter flowers every day." Yuuka's comment seemed to have affected the girl, she saw the child smiling wider as she nodded her head.

"Um!" the child beamed inwardly at Yuuka. "Daddy loves me! Ah, how about I show you a place…" the child struggles, forgetting that she hasn't even asked the lady her name.

Yuuka realized this then giggled. She patted the child's soft golden locks. "My name is Kazami Yuuka, what about you little one?" she asked kindly, still with her palm on top of the girl's head.

"I'm Uzumaki Kazehana, the future second female Hokage!" the girl said.

Yuuka smiled again. "What a beautiful name." truthfully, it is. Uzumaki is as in Whirpool, and Kazehana… what better name could a child get. She's getting a little bit cheerful every moment she stays here. Maybe this girl's cheerfulness infects all that is around her faster than that Goddess of misfortune. "In any case, I should be going." Yuuka gazed over the setting sun. "It was nice meeting you kid, maybe you could show me that place of yours some other time."

As she was about to leave, she was stopped. "Wait!" Yuuka turned back, pausing before she stepped away on her second step. "Will I ever see you again?"

Yuuka blinked in surprise. She was really not expecting that. She, instead, smile and hummed. "Maybe. Maybe not. But either way, let me thank you for accompanying me for today." She walked forward until she reached an appropriate distance. "Close your eyes and don't peek." She winked to whom the child giggled. Then, she finished what she was doing. "Okay, you can open your eyes now.

The child opened her eyes. She looked at Yuuka's smiling face, anticipating on the surprise. She saw Yuuka gesturing towards her head, she reached a hand to touch figuring out what was there. Then when her fingers touched said surprise, she gasped. Flowers. A beautiful crown of flowers is on her head. She can't belief it, she really can't. Her immature mind would be fascinated by the fact that there are flowers on her head, but her heart was glad. She beamed. "For me? Thank you so much Yuuka-san!" she can't contain her excitement.

"Um. Sure, no problem. Now, goodbye child." Yuuka waved, finally leaving.

The child, still in awe at what she was given, saw Yuuka's form leaving. There is this feeling inside her chest, a feeling that she always feels when she saw the Hyuuga heiress, a feeling that caused her to immediately hold her heart. The moment Yuuka's form leaves her view, she uttered.

"Just like mom…"

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Please, don't sleep, you need to sign the documents from Earth country concerning the new trading system that was developed three weeks back. You were supposed to have those done a day ago, but it's still blank!"

He took back what he said. Hokages, sucks.

Well, not the job itself, but what he should be doing. While protecting the village is fun and all, he can't handle sitting on an overgrown office chair, signing documents that he's sure he was not supposed to sign. Now he knew why the old hag wanted to quit so badly.

The Hokage sighed, more a like a groan actually. He raised his head from the wooden desk, looking at his secretary. Said secretary is a young woman who possessed a beautiful raven black hair that flows down to her mid section. Her face is round enough to make people think that she is younger than what she should be. Dressed in a grey, almost purplish, standard yukata, the secretary to the Hokage is sporting a formidable expression, considering on how her boss is like right now.

It's her job to remind her boss. It's her job to keep him from drinking. And it's most definitely her job on keeping her boss working. Basically, she'll lose her job by not making her boss do his job, and that would make her lose her job… okay, no need to think really hard.

"What… can't I have a break? I'm tired and all I've done is signing stupid papers with the same pen for about an hour now." the Hokage complained, semi whined, in his masculine voice. Still, his voice is light, befit to that of a young adult. "Please let me rest my eyes for a while Kotori-kun…" he nuzzled his face back to the rough surface of the wooden table, obviously returning to sleep.

The secretary, now known as Kotori, sighed. "Just… please do sign it, Hokage-sama." She said softly. "I'll bring in some tea." After she said that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Naruto waited for her presence to disappear, when he felt that she was completely gone, he raised his head. "Alright. Show yourself." His voice came out cold, something very different previously. He's been feeling it for a while now, ever since he was signing his four hundred and thirty third paper. He does not the scan the room. The presence was well hidden, he can't even detect it at first, but when he used nature chakra, that was when he finally detects a strong presence from the other side of the office.

Of course, nothing happened. It was when his eyes started to scan all over the room did something happen. The Hokage sighed. He's really tired and not in the mood for assassins stabbing him in the back, he was actually surprised to even know that one would have the guts of trying to kill him, all he wanted was to go home and pamper his cute little daughter in his arms. "Okay then. Two can play that game." He stated.

Still, nothing happened.

The Hokage sighed for the second time. He lowered his head, hiding his tired expression, though it is quite evident through his voice. "Fine. So be it." He snapped his fingers, where suddenly, the image of a woman who stood slightly shorter than him, appeared through a tornado of wisp. From there, his eyes couldn't help but rise slightly when he's looking at what he's looking.

Now see. Hair, check. Feminine traits, check. And tails?... check. Nine tails? Check that one too.

The Hokage maintained a steel expression. He doesn't know if his mind is growing crazy due to the overflowing amount of paperwork that he had done, or maybe Kurama is screwing with him somewhere out there. By the way, the Fox is not here anymore, he's basically chakra so… yeah. In front of him is a woman, or a woman with the traits of a fox to be more accurate. He really can't describe other than the obvious. The nine fluffy golden tails on her back, her ears that bleed through her hat… and of course, her generally calm expression.

The Hokage leaned in, resting his arms on the desk while perching his head over it. He scanned the… fox woman a few more times. "So…" he started. "I take it that you have business with me? Or… something else?" the Fox woman did not miss the silent glint on the Hokage's eyes.

The Fox woman bowed her head in greeting. "Forgive my intrusion, Hokage-dono. I am Ran Yakumo, a servant to my master and I wish to discuss a very important subject to you." She said politely, surprising the man. Though she speaks formally, the Hokage could tell that she's having an ulterior intention, be it bad or good.

The Hokage changes his pose, he instead retract his head back while keeping his arms crossed on the desk. "I see. Then, what do you wish to discuss?" he asked the obviously non-human. Why non-human? What kind of human that only possess nature in their body? He's a great sensor, even a certain Uchiha acknowledges that, and this woman reeks of nature energy. Not chakra, but energy.

The fox woman nodded, complying. "It is as you've just said. Business." The Hokage gestured her to the seat available. She sat down and started to speak. "I came from a land far away from the Elemental Nation. I have come, through my master's order, with the intention of proposing a major alliance that will definitely benefit both sides."

The Hokage's eyes widen. Another continent… well, that's not exactly surprising. After all, he did have his own share of adventure when he was younger. He straightened his posture, finding out that it has changed. He then ran a hand through his golden mane, before looking at Ran with a small smile. "Well, I'm afraid that I couldn't do anything about that." He stood from his chair, walking towards the window that allows him to view his village.

"You see. While being a Kage, I am still not the ruler of this land. Did you not know that there are other Hidden Villages other than mine? I can't make a decision that big alone. A moot must be settled, and who knows how long that will take." The man stated. "I am not the one who calls the shot if it is regarding the Elemental Nation itself. All the Five Daimyous must be informed first, then another long discussion over the matter would be done. And after that, is up to us, the Kages, to make the decision if we would like to ally ourselves with you." He finished with a calm tone.

The man turned back, staring at the seated woman. He returned to his seat. "Though if it is not a bother to ask… why would your master ask you to come here instead of the other villages out there?" there must be something… he's sure of it. Gaara would know what to do in this case…

"My master requests that I came here. It is because of the fact that you, Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, is the savior of the world." Naruto's eyes rose in mild interest. So she's trying to flatter him? Well, he is a good fella… Ran continued. "Her decision of sending me here first is still unknown even to me. Though I suspect, what better person to ask then the one who saved this land himself?" Ran stares back into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was silent as rock. He then burst out laughing, though Ran did not react on what way or whatsoever. "Hahaha! Your master is a smart one then. Though, he or she might have forgotten something important." Naruto's face draws in a fondness of nostalgia. "It was not only me who fought, but these people. I am not the Savior of this world… I am merely the pillar who supports the bridge for them to walk on to. I will do whatever I can to make them cross that bridge. That is the role of us Kages. Not to save the world, but to ensure that their people live their life to their fullest." He finished. "Though still… I guess I'll discuss this with the great council. I can't let someone come as far as here to come back empty handed, no?"

Now, it is Ran's turn to become silent. She then nodded, she stood from her seat, then bows down. "It seems that it is best for our next discussion to be resumed on a later notice. My master is a patient woman, Hokage-dono. I will inform her of the reason that you have given me, and she will be delighted that you would consider. I thank you myself for that." She bowed deeper. "Then, it is a pleasure to talk to you. Hokage-sama." She disappeared into nothingness.

Naruto dropped his smile as soon as the woman disappears. He turned his back, resuming his view on the people of his village. "Hm… I feel like I've been dragged into something that I'll regret… and where is Kotori, she said she'll-"

"Sorry Hokage-sama!" and speak of the girl, she came inside the room, with two cups of tea at hand. The secretary set the cups on the table, she put the tray away somewhere…

Naruto made a confused expression. "Why two glass?" he can't help but ask the girl.

Kotori harrumphed and shook her head. "Why one is for me of course!" she pick up her cup and proceeded to sip from it.

Naruto looked at her weirdly while drinking from his own cup. He just hope that his daughter didn't turn out to be like her…

"…You're thinking of something bad aren't you, Hokage-sama?"

"No. I am not."

* * *

"So… how did it go, Ran?"

A woman. A woman that defies the beauty of other woman. Her own look is exotic enough to make kings fall for her at first sight. Her voice, so sultry and soft, perfect to that of a soprano. Her eyes, so dark yet carries an aura of lust. She is Yakumo Yukari, one would thread carefully if they knew her… she's in a room with only darkness that surrounds her, her and her servant who is kneeling on the ground behind her.

"I'm afraid that it has to wait, Yukari-sama." Ran responded.

"Oho?"

"The Hokage is smart. He is not the person who we thought he would be. It seems that he was able to notice me before I even entered his office. But aside from that, he stated that he will try and discuss the topic with his council as well as the Great Council." Ran explained.

Yukari hummed. My, she thought. That Hokage fellow sure is an interesting man. He exceeds her expectation, in political fields of course. Her… source, is quite wrong about who he really is. Oh well, there's always next time. "I see. Then, we'll wait." Yukari said.

"And when will we return?" her servant can't help but ask.

Yukari let out an amused giggle. "Why when he's done discussing of course! Anyway, Ran, did you tell him who we represents?" the woman asked.

Ran froze. She forgotten. How could she have forgotten the most important detail in her talk with the Hokage? "I-I apologize Yukari-sama, I'll-"

"Silence Ran." Ran did just that. Well, there goes her good mood. Yukari let a small frown etched its way to her beautiful face. Her Shikigami is good… but a Youkai is still a Youkai after all. Even she forgot, sometimes. Then, she thought. Her smile returned, this time, slier. "No… This is… good. Ran."

The Shikigami flinched at the tone her master is using.

"The next time you visit our… Hokage, tell him that we represents Gensokyo, a land of illusions. Do tell him of the Youkais… but only him. After all, the entire people of Gensokyo has agreed to this." She paused, making sure if she got it all. "Oh, and do please tell that he is invited to a party here. But he can only bring two escort, that is all." Then, Yukari disappeared into a hole filled with many, many eyes.

Ran raised her form to a full standing height. Her master's orders are absolute.

* * *

"What do you think of this, Sasuke?"

"Hn. You're the Hokage, you think."

"… I should've let you have this job."

"Seeing you now? I'm glad I didn't took it."

On top of the Hokage tower, Naruto Uzumaki stares at the beautiful full moon that has always grace Konoha with her presence. He could still feel some linger strength from within the celestial body, but none that strong. Somewhere hidden in the trees, is a man dressed in an ANBU uniform. The mask of a fox covers his face to hide his identity. A chokuto is strapped to his back, matching the uniform quite well.

The Hokage never stopped leaving his glance at the moon above him. "Help me here Sasuke." He pleaded.

The ANBU did not speak. He swear… even if the dobe had grown, he still rely on people a just like when they were younger. Behind his mask, Sasuke stared at the wooden branch he's standing on. "I don't know. You do what you have to do. But it won't hurt to talk about this with the other Kages first instead of the council."

As expected from his rival. Getting your friend's good opinion of you before asking them the impossible… smart. But will he do it? He's not dumb that he wouldn't know that Ran Yakumo's offer is too shady matter how well restrained her explanation is. In fact, he never knew of another Continent that has people with fox ears and tails growing off from them. Well, demon country is an exception, but he trusts the miko is doing her job well.

"Hm…I guess I should ask Gaara about his opinion… wouldn't hurt."

"Hn."

The Hokage briefly rolled his eyes at his friend's lack of reply. Good ol' Sasuke, still an Uchiha behind that mask. He looked down at his palm, the palm of his right hand where a circular mark that the Sage himself has given him. The mark that is akinly similar to the sun. Unknown to him, the Uchiha is doing the same. But he's looking at his left palm, where the mark of a crescent moon is etched.

One might disagree but… they're both the same. It's just like a coin, but each of them represents each sides. Like a yin yang if one would. One of them is the white side, while the other is the black side. But they are still one.

They are both an existence that requires each other to exist.

They are both light and darkness itself.

They will prevent their ancestor's mistake from happening again.

They are the reincarnation of Indra and Asura, the reincarnation of Samsara.

They are not merely humans.

* * *

**So… how's that for a first chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki is a man known for his dedication and bravery. He fought in the fourth Great War against a man that could easily rival a God. He fought groups of deadly S-class missing, rogue ninjas that could easily destroy an entire village just by outstretching their palm. He could summon strength that allows him to lift the heaviest boulder without breaking a sweat. But… all those things are nothing when dealing with paperwork.

"Ugh… my eyes hurt…" he slumped down onto his desk, resting his head sideways on the rough flat wooden surface of his desk. He paused from his daily assignment of signing papers. He thought that it might be good to let a clone do it… but after a lot of thinking, it's not worth getting scold by his assistant. He's the Hokage dammit, he can't let a little girl scold him like this…

He slowly raised his head; the view of mountains of papers greets him, much to his annoyance and dismay. Damn Kotori for being a dang good sensor, damn him for not having the guts to act like granny. Maybe he should just switched to getting drunk instead of sleeping… he quickly dismissed the thought. The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village is most definitely tired. It has been… six years after the war. And still, his village has so much to do to heal herself from the damages that had been done.

Making a battlefield out of five countries isn't something he wanted to experience ever again. No. He wouldn't even want to hear about it. Still, back to the matter, the Elemental Nation is still recovering from their biggest, bloodiest and hopefully one of the last wars they ever faced. And… poof, a solution just have to pop out just two days ago.

He still remembered what the fox woman said. A major alliance? More like a major of political arguments… he really should've let that asshole be Hokage instead of him. As what he had said to the fox woman, it is not that easy on proposing an alliance that big. He did mentioned some few reasons as to why it is, but the most important is that, he, as a Hokage must put the safety of his people first.

He can't let anything happen again to this land, to Konoha. But… if this were to go well, let's just say that he'll be doing Konoha and the other villages a huge favor. No, not a favor, maybe a… gift, like giving them a gift that would benefit all of the countries at the same time. He still has problems though… while the Kages aren't that hard to speak to… the Daimyous are the real deal. He's not much of a speaker, and he admit that his attitude isn't the best, but… what can he do?

He promised Ran that he would try to talk to them. Not to mention that his best friend had given a better solution first. He thought, it's like playing a card. You put the first card in your mind, then think before showing them to your opponent. If he wants to take the risk, he'll have to be prepared.

The young Hokage lifted his hat that bears the mark of fire on it. Gently, he placed it on a rack that's just inches away from his table. His eyes glanced upwards, meeting the olive green ceiling of his office. With thoughts running deep in his head, he has one goal to achieve first. And that is to find out who or what this party is.

Sasuke gave him an advice, well it could be considered as an advice. Anyway, he considered the Uchiha's words. Asking the Kages instead of his council. He wondered, is it truly worth the time? If Ran's master is seeking for a major alliance, then she should've asked the Daimyous instead of him. Her reason with him being the main star on the war isn't acceptable either. Her master would've probably thought that he was some kind of big shot around here, but he disappointed her it seems.

Still, he made his promise on trying to ask the leaders first about their opinion about this matter; after all, this isn't something that could be done alone.

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves right opposite of him. The ANBU bowed on his knees, showing loyalty and respect to his leader. Naruto knew him. Tiger, or…

"Haah… Yamato-taicho… you don't have to do that you know." Instead of replying normally like he would, Naruto slumped further down his desk.

The ANBU stands, sliding his mask off to reveal a smiling face of none other than Yamato. The man hasn't changed much in all these years. Still serving under the Shinobi, he's got his rank back when he requested it from Naruto. The man smiled. "How you're doing, Naruto?"

"Peachy…" Naruto replied sarcastically from his position. Seriously, the man has such humor that it's almost terrifying. He had Yamato in charge of the ANBU special ops, meaning that he is the currently active member and captain of all the ANBU. He could tell that Yamato is not here just for some greetings… "So, what do you have to report?"

Yamato's face looked serious in an instant. "Our border patrol team reported of unsightly sightings around the perimeter of Konoha. They sent out squads but none of them returned." He explained. Then he continues. "The bodies were found dead, of course, but…" the ANBU captain's face turned grim. "It's… it's disturbing."

"Speak." Naruto commanded. He never command someone older than him unless it is necessary.

"The bodies were found with multiple organs and body parts missing. What's more disturbing, it seems that the one who does it is not a human being." He reached for his pocket to bring out four photographs. "These are the picture taken from the crime scene."

Naruto took the pictures, and what he saw caused him to look away for a second. The pictures are… to disturbing as what Yamato had said. The first picture shows a clear view of the crime scene, the small clearing is fully stained by blood. Flesh and innards are almost not present, which makes it even scarier. The next picture is an up close photo of the victims. There are four skeletal remains and each is covered by white cloth. He wondered, what being could do something this inhumane? He had seen murder in cold blood, hell even mutilation is a lower kind of crime than this.

The third picture is a photo of the background, the deep murky forest somewhere north from here. To the first tree from the right, in the picture, the upper half of the three is gone, leaving splinters and trails of blood all over the wooden stump. This is not the work of a human… no human could do this, no matter how cruel and sadistic they are.

The fourth picture is… "What is this?" he asked the ANBU captain for clarification. The picture is… indescribable. There's red and muck centering the picture yet it is still clear to see a mark, almost like a bite mark on the surviving flesh of one of the victims.

"This… is what made us sure that the one who did this is not a human." Yamato briefly said. He shook his head. "But what's worse is that… the autopsy had been done and they reported that the bite marks are equivalent to that of a human's."

Naruto's blood grew cold.

Who… who in their right mind would do something like this? "Yamato, these people… what rank are they?" he asked.

"They are gennin, Hokage-sama." Yamato answered back to his leader. Yamato did not miss the surprised and shocked expression on the Hokage's face. He shared the same expression Naruto is making when he was in the field investigating with his squad. He could not believe it either…

"You said they are gennin. There are only three bodies, are they all gennins or…"

"That brings me to my second part of the report. The Jounin sensei managed to survive, but he was unconscious with… his left leg missing." Yamato paused. "He will be transported to IT as soon as he wakes up. I think that he is awake, it's almost been an hour already."

Naruto nodded. He took off his robes, going on in his orange and black jacket over a standard Konoha flak jacket. "Take me to him Yamato, I need to ask this person myself." He said to the ANBU captain. Cases like this cannot be ignored specifically by him. No murder, assault or even suicide records had shown this kind of incident.

He asked his clone to review on the records of murder in Konoha when he was still a fresh Hokage, and none of them had something like this. This is something new and disturbing, whoever did this must be stopped. These are kids who died, soldiers who are still inexperienced in the field. But for them to face death like this… even he is disgusted in whatever creature that did this.

"Of course Hokage-sama." With that final reply from Yamato, the two disappeared in flash of gold.

* * *

Gensokyo.

A land of illusions, a reality hidden underneath an illusion that is so strong that the land itself became one. That is to most people, but that are those who knew it existed. Some are dying, some are dead, so it isn't really worth explaining. This land is a land that can be considered dangerous and beautiful at the same time. The scenery and scenes that this place has to offer is worth killing for. Some travelers has even made up the myth that this place is actually paradise.

On the peak of a mountain, a mountain that is surrounded by mountains, a mountain which stood tallest amongst the other mountain here, a conference among the recognizable denizens of Gensokyo is being held. It is a very uncommon thing. After all, this is what they all had agreed to. Even from the Youkais to humans, every single one of them had agreed to this plan to be acted out.

Inside a wooden oriental being that stood mighty with guards guarding its front door, a large room filled with many faces that each of them could recognize each other with are having a meeting that is so important that only a few selected people could know. The leader, or the holder of the meeting, is none other than Yakumo Yukari.

"Settle down people." She instructed. It was strange for a few them to be instructed by the gap youkai herself, but knowing the situation, they could do so much. "Thnak you." She paused. "The Hokage of Konohagakure has agreed to talk about our alliance with his Nation, however, we have to wait a little longer." A small chattering instantly erupted, though nothing too sensitive.

A figure raised her hand, a child-like figure yet an aura of absolute submission lingers around her. In her charismatic and dignified pose, she opened a single eye. "May I ask why? I thought that we will execute this plan sooner than later, don't tell me that we encountered a few… _problems_ along the way?"

"No, fortunately." Yukari shrugged. She batted the girl a few winks. "The Hokage is not the ruler of his land, he is currently trying to talk this matter out with his people. It is only acceptable if we give him a few more time to answer. However, if he should not be ready when my Shikigami is sent, we will be the one coming there."

That last point made everyone focus on the great Youkai even more. "This meeting is held mainly for that subject, in case if the Hokage isn't capable of convincing his people. So, let us proceed further." She opened a gap, which dropped a rather thick book into the table in front of her. "This book is all you need to know about our soon to be allies. It is a requirement for all of you to read this and remember each important detail."

Soon, each of the meeting participants is given the similar book courtesy from Yukari. A certain book enthusiast picks the book up, her tired and glazing eyes wandered over the cover. "The Elemental Nations…" she wondered aloud. Now her free time would be filled, something that she is very pleased with.

Overlooking the contents, a certain monk is quite interested in the land itself. She has done a few traveling herself, but she has never heard of this land before. Surely, she hoped that the land is prospering and is in peace.

"I don't know Yukari… knowing you, you did not have the permission to write this book, right?" A girl with short purple hair remarked towards the gap youkai. She gave the great youkai a look. "Writing the history or even information about another country isn't as easy as this. And something tells me that you have it the easy way."

The great youkai chuckled behind her mask of amusement. "Indeed. But it is necessary. We won't know when things will get a little messy after all. And for your information, I only wrote what my sources reported to me." Her serious expression returned. "Alright, now that you all have the information, we will proceed." She paused. "Our way of appeasement will require a lot of work. We will need to show them all we had. Agriculture, politics and even technology. I have requested the Kappas to be making some models that can be shown to out potential friends, and I am sure that the human village would be more than willing to share some of its resources." She glanced at a certain teacher.

"I will bring Rinnosuke Morichika, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Keine Kamishirasawa and Hieda no Akyuu for my escorts in case if we should travel." She ended the conversation momentarily. "Any questions?"

A woman with a beautiful gradient of silver and blue hair stood up instead of raising her hands. A formidable expression formed on her face. "I must object on the thought of us going there." A look from Yukari made her continue her explanation. "It is either we pray for them to come here, or it's for us to send an individual there to directly discuss about the alliance." Her look stabbed right through Yukari's eyes. "We can't risk of being betrayed Yukari."

"Ah, but that is why I gave you the book. 'To know your enemy before going after them', isn't that smart, Keine-sensei? Or in this case, knowing your soon to be friends?" Yukari's look has no effect on the teacher to the human village.

Keine's resolve remains strong. "Still, we might know what they are capable of, but we won't know for sure on how they will act." She argued.

Yukari remained silent. Keine's words are true, there is a high risk. "Very well. There is true to your reasoning, then, what would you suggest?"

Keine thought about it for a while. "We will wait as you've just said. But not wait for an answer. We must prepare ourselves in case if we are to be known by the outside world. Gensokyo's safety is not just your priority, Yukari. I suggest we still wait for the Hokage to arrive, but we will also do some armaments to the people here."

"Haha!" Yukari's laughter shocked the entire audience. "Keine… Keine… it seems that you've known our friends well than I do myself." She shook her head. "Open the book in pages 89-90. There."

Rinnosuke's eyes went wide.

Reimu nearly choked her tea.

Byakuren released a soft gasp.

Remilia's eyes rose in interest.

_Fourth Great Shinobi War: Battle Against Gods_

"Now… you know why I want to go into their home, without having as much escort." Yukari commented, enjoying their shocked expression. She expected this much, well not from some of them, but still this much. "Indeed that what Keine said is true. But remember, we are visiting for a treaty, not for a war invitation." She summoned a portal. "Ran. Please, do try to visit the Hokage again. Tell him that he is invited to our Land for the discussion, but if he can't, we will be the one coming instead. And please, don't forget about your mistake."

A woman with the traits of a Kitsune rise from the gap. "Of course Yukari-sama." She then sunk again before the portal closed.

"There. Now you have the reason to arm yourselves." The youkai remarked calmly. "The people whose name that I've mentioned, please prepare in both body and mind, we will depart if the Hokage can't give his answer to my Shikigami." She looked around momentarily. "Now, that is all. The meeting is adjourned."

All residents of Gensokyo began to leave their seat, the most noticeable one being Reimu, Akyuu and Keine. The former was the one to speak amongst the three. "Well, at least this meeting is way better than the first one." She remembered. Almost everyone did not come. Suika's drunk and lazy, the people from the underground have their own matter to settle and the Goddess at the mountain is busy gathering faith. The shrine maiden eyed the teacher secretly. Keine's not looking that composed, usually she's calmer than this. Well, she can't really blame her. Even she was surprised when all of them were told about this plan of Yukari's on the very first day.

Her memory's kind of fuzzy, maybe she did not do a lot of effort on trying to remember it, but she was sure that it went pretty messy. Some reacted in outburst immediately, the residents in Eientei was the one to react that way surprisingly. The hell dwellers did object into the idea, but soon accepted after some explanations from Yukari. For her, she honestly has no problem with Yukari doing this. As long as Gensokyo is safe and well, she's fine.

But now… she's starting to doubt it.

She trusts Yukari. Hell the woman was practically her guardian. But the woman did not know when the give up like usual. She did try to make war with the Lunar Capital, and guess where'd that put her? still, she trusts Yukari's judgment and will forever see her as a wonderful friend, but if she goes off her expectations… she'll have the reasons to stop her.

"Hm. I should've guess that this negotiation with the Hokage wouldn't be this easy…" Rinnosuke spoke aloud, getting Reimu's attention. Reimu did not expect the man to say that, he's normally calm and composed, and a positive fellow. She rarely hear him say something like this. "After all… we still don't know what Yukari is planning."

That's true.

Yukari told them about why she suddenly decided to do this. And it was to ensure the safety of Gensokyo. But why? Why exposing Gensokyo to all the outsiders? Why ask help from such place? Why is she planning on ensuring Gensokyo's safety, is something bad going to happen? Those are the thoughts that are going through everyone's mind. Even Byakuren herself has been doubting on whether she and her family should be involved in this or not.

In the end, though… Yukari did get all of them to agree by sprouting all sorts of facts that she couldn't remember. Her warnings about Gensokyo being in danger is still the main concern, and making allies with this other place is the only solution to this all. She needs to find answer… not for herself, as the Hakurei Miko, but for the people here as well.

Later after some times, people started to leave the area of the meeting. Each of them are either going to read what they were given or some are doing things that they usually do. Reimu stayed, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. Her hazels eyes met with the face of none other than her best friend.

"Sup, ze? Sorry I was late… busy here and there…" another girl about the same age of Reimu hopped down a flying broom which she obviously used to get here. Her personality are slightly tomboyish, something that suits her quite well. She is dressed in a black blouse with a white apron over it, she possess a light blonde hair with a small braid on one side of her face.

Reimu rolled her eyes. She had her arms crossed right in front of her chest. Typical Marisa, reasoning while lying at the same time. "You're so busy that you did not even attend the meeting… how typical." Reimu shook her head. "Anyway, follow me, we're visiting Yukari."

The black white witch blinked, as if in confusion. "Wait, isn't Yukari here?" she asked the shrine maiden of Hakurei.

"She left already you ninny. You're the reason for that…" Marisa shrugged. They soon took off towards the direction of where Yukari Yakumo resides…

Mayohiga.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit… Naruto."

"I'm not surprised that you would say that… Gaara."

The two Kages, standing opposite of each other, facing the other way. The cool evening wind of the desert flows towards them, carrying sand particles in their way. Naruto gazed on the not so busy street of Suna, Gaara must have it nice here, he must have less things to sign… the Kazekage is doing what he usually do. Overlooking his village just like he always do, watching over for some potential danger. He was not surprised by Naruto's presence, after all, the man did have a Hiraishin seal on every Hidden Villages with the Kages' permission…

But what shocked him is what Naruto had explained him.

He is thinking, and the first thought that comes to his mind is his friend's condition. He rarely have Naruto visiting, and even if he did, it was only to go over by some drinks or even a few talks. But suddenly this… he knew that the man had changed, greatly after the loss of his wife… but to be changing so much that he would be thinking about a treaty like this… he feels for him.

The two said nothing, only focusing on their own view. To Naruto's eyes, Ran's message is both suspicious and intriguing at the same time. Of course, he did not miss out ever minor detail of what had happened to him. Ran, her homeland and the peace treaty… it's still suspicious no matter how one would see it but still, he did made a promise.

"Did you ask her why did her master would want to suddenly offer a treaty to us?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"… Never came to mind. I know is weird the moment I saw her ears and tails… but I thought… that Ran and her home might have connections on what has been going on with something that Konoha just faced today." Naruto revealed.

Gaara's silent asks Naruto to proceed in explaining. "Long story short, earlier this day, we had a terrible case of a gennin squad being attacked by a… thing. Their body was… gone, only bones and a few flesh. Not even the organs remain intact. They're all gone. The disturbing thing is… it's not an animal that did it."

Gaara knew instantly.

"So you're saying that Ran's Master might know about this… case?"

"Yeah."

It would be so obvious. This Ran person that Naruto had told him is not human. More like a… fox woman thing. Looking at the man in Hokage robes, he finds it extremely ironic for some reason. Still, he remembered of hearing people or beings with such traits… but where did he heard it from…

"What about the Jounin sensei? Did he say anything?" Gaara received a grimace from Naruto's face as an answer.

Naruto remembered earlier in Konoha. He visited the wounded instructor, planning on asking him about the situation. But the man… the man was completely traumatized. He can't blame him. After all, they were still a fresh badge of gennin, and the sensei himself was still a rookie in handling a gennin team. But he did get a few answers from the completely traumatized instructor. He remembered the man, whimpering about red eyes, sharp teeth and a bone chilling smile. He did question the man further, but that did not end well.

"The guy was… messed up that's for sure. He can't handle what he'd seen. IT is taking care of him as I've told you, but… they got a rather nasty surprise." Naruto faced Gaara with a look that holds a rather mixed expression. "A Yamanaka managed to view what the man had encountered, but the person herself couldn't stand what she had seen… it… was a slaughter Gaara, the eating of human flesh, from a being that is not human. So I can't possibly call this an act of taboo." Cannibalism sure is…

Gaara's eyes opened slowly, after sharing a few moments of silence. He then speaks. "Naruto. Have you ever heard the term… Youkais before?"

"…No."

Gaara outstretched his hand, mentioning Naruto to follow him. "Come." The Kazekage gestured. Naruto stepped forward, nearing Gaara. The two are enveloped in a dune of sand, covering them and Naruto could already feel a familiar sensation happening. Sand teleportation. And he thought that Hiraishin was awesome enough… it's still though.

When they have arrived, Naruto was surprised to see them in a library. But it seems that no one is here yet at this hour, and he's sure that even the librarian isn't here yet. He remembered that he used to hate this place… all about reading and sitting. But now, this kind of place has become his place to study and theorize about his jutsus.

"Follow me Naruto." The Hokage was snapped off his thoughts. The red haired Kage lead the blonde haired man through an area of book shelves, Naruto had never thought that the library in Suna is this large. Seriously, this place is probably twice the size of the library at Konoha, not that he got anything against it. The two walked for a lengthy minute, and a whole while has passed. Gaara stopped at a particular shelve, searching for a book.

Naruto is confused. What does this has to do with this Youkai things? But seeing that he really need this information, he has no other choice but to keep quiet while Gaara is searching for what he's looking for. He waited a couple of seconds, a minute even, until Gaara shoved a book on his face.

"Whoa!" Naruto instinctively cover his face with his hands, closing his eyes just before the book touched him.

"You almost fall asleep. How do you think you're going to talk with those people if you can't handle this?" Gaara's statement goes unanswered. "Here. Read this and take with you. But be sure to return it the next time you visit." Naruto can't really tell if Gaara's serious or not.

Naruto grabbed the book from Gaara's hand. He brushed off the dusts that has collected on the cover of the book, he was fairly surprised to find dust instead of sand. "Youkais: ancient folklore?..." he read the title of the book aloud. "Hm… not really sure how this is going to help me but… I'll read this, and don't worry about this, I'll return it as soon as I've finished it." With a final grin, he turned to dismiss himself in a golden flash.

But Gaara stopped him.

"Wait Naruto." The blonde did just that. "As your friend, no… as your brother, I will stand with you on every decision you choose… but do put the safety of yourself on the line too, not just others. The land of Wind will stand beside the Land of Fire, gently blowing the breeze to make the fire stronger."

Naruto paused. He smiled, but Gaara can't see it due to Naruto's back facing him. "Thank you Gaara." He disappeared in a golden flash.

Gaara looked around, feeling no presence around him. He looked at the empty space of the book that he just gave to Naruto. His jade green eyes narrowed slightly. "Funny… to think that fairytales and myths would be… real."

But that is no matter. He trusts the man named Naruto Uzumaki. As long as his life is still living, he would do anything to support the man. For he is his… savior, a savior from himself.

* * *

In a dark room that is the Hokage office, a bright golden flash appeared seemingly from out of nowhere, but it soon cleared to show a tired and exhausted Hokage. Naruto pants, he used a fair amount of chakra, but he felt as if he was drained by Shino's bugs… looks like he's getting old earlier than he expected… he sat on his desk, placing the book that Gaara has lent him. He's going to read the book but not after seeing his daughter.

He teleported to a living room, his house. The lights are on, TV off… but it's still too soon for his daughter to be sleeping. He looked around, sensing for anything. "Kazehana! Daddy's home!" he declared to the whole house. As if instantly, he heard the soft pitter pattering of footsteps sounding from the hallways, he knew that he was about to be glomped a little bundle of joy that is his daughter.

"Daddy!" as expected, she did not waste any time. The girl attached herself to her dad, burying her face to his shoulders, nuzzling with a smile on her face. Her father shared the same kind of expression she's making, albeit more restrained. The smile on his daughter's face turned into a full grown rush of excitement. "You have sands on your coat, did you visit Gaara-niisan? Did you?"

"Whoa, slow down love…" he carried her high to the air, emitting giggles from his daughter. "Yes, I did visit Gaara. Why?"

"You should've brought me with you! They made the best ice cream in Suna." His daughter complained cutely, much to her father's pleasure.

"Hehe… sorry, but daddy was in a hurry. Tell you what, the next time I go somewhere, I'll bring you along with me. How's that sounds?" he placed her on the floor, patting her head with a fatherly smile on his face.

Kazehana giggled. "Really, you promised?"

"I never go back on my words." Her father claimed.

"Great!" the daughter jumped into her father's arms. She gave him a quick peck to his cheeks, showing display of affection for her father. "I love you daddy!" she hugs her father tighter.

As usual, the Hokage would feel his chest tighten every time those four words came from his daughter's mouth. He… he doesn't if he's a good father or not. He did not even gave his daughter a chance to know her mother… but he always told her about her mother. How kind she is, how brash she can be and how much she loves her. Of course, the little child believed what her father told her. She knew that she had a mommy that loves her, even until now. Naruto's smile softens, a drop of tear threatening to drop from his eye. But he did not let that happen. He refused to show weakness in front of his daughter.

The hours are quickly spent with the two watching TV and spending time together as parent and child. His daughter will attend the academy in a year, but he sees no mistake in letting her to start early. After all, it was her who asked him for it. How he love to hear her laughter as she watched the funny cartoon shows on TV, he's not even watching. He would sometimes laugh at her reaction when they watched horror movies, though sometimes he himself is scared. But that only allows him to let her sleep beside him on his bed.

He remembered taking care of his daughter when she was still a baby, even now, she is his baby. Now, Kazehana has fallen asleep. He carried his daughter to her room, doing so slowly, careful on not trying to wake her up. Kazehana would sometimes cry if he woke her up in the middle of her sleep, much to his amusement. Though he's sure she would be embarrassed if he told anyone that. Not even Sasuke knows about it. He opened the door to her room, it's dark and the nightlight is on already. He slowly and gently set her down on her bed. He covers the blanket over her body, and he leaned down to give a small good night kiss on her forehead.

He stayed in the doorway, watching over her for a few more minutes. He never gets tired on watching her sleeping face, it in fact made him even stronger knowing that he has something even more important to protect. "Goodnight sweetie." He whispered softly, before closing the door gently.

Now that his daughter is asleep… it's time for him to be reading.

* * *

Kumo

* * *

"Really huh? I ain't gonna even bother asking what these youkais things are, brother."

"Bee."

"Yes?"

"Why are you… dressed at the Raikage?" indeed. The formerly known as the eight tails Jinchuriki is dressed in a large Kage robe to match his body build, the hat for the Raikage is on his head. The man hasn't changed much at all, still rhyming and looking weird.

Bee grinned. "Nothing's wrong bro, bra'da AE let me take over the village for a while, why? I don't know, though." A vein pulsated on Naruto's forehead. He's still rhyming alright… "Still mistah nine, I can't answer this type of shit this soon. Bro's gonna act real mad if he saw me messing or joining with you goons."

He certainly meant that he can't do anything other than to wait for his brother's return. Speaking of which… "Where's the Raikage anyway? Is he away?" Naruto asked the former fellow Jinchuriki. It's rare to see the Raikage away, especially when nothing's happening.

"Dunno, by the way, nice rhymes bro." the man grinned, still sitting on his chair in the Raikage office.

Naruto face palmed. "Haah… anyway, thanks for your time Bee… I'll talk you later…" a smirk appeared briefly on Naruto's face. "Alligator." Then the man disappeared into a flash of light, leaving a stunned Bee behind.

"The kid's got it!"

* * *

Mist

* * *

"Uhm… Mizukage-dono… may I ask why are we here?"

"Ara~? Isn't it about something that you wished to discuss, Hokage-dono?" the Mizukage, Mei Terum, as her name's suggest, is beautiful. But such words have no effect on our ever so blunt Hokage. He should be creeped out. Instead of an office, he's currently seated on the most expensive restaurant in Kirigakure. He's not sure, but he's definitely sure that the Mizukage took it the wrong way when he said that he requested her presence in meeting.

"Eh… yeah, so, uhm…" Naruto started to explain to her about all the things that he explained Gaara and which he also explained to Bee. He's not sure but… when a woman's smiling at you when you're explaining, it means that they're paying attention, right? His explanation ended. "So, what are your thoughts regarding the matter, Mizukage-dono?"

"Hot…"

"Excuse me?"

"The food is hot." Mei explained. Her look turned slightly serious. "From what you're telling me, it seems that you're also having a hard time on this matter yourself, Hokage-dono. But know this, we will support in any way we can." Mei gave him a smile.

Naruto happily returned her smile. "Thank you for understanding Mizukage-dono, I know it's something big-" he was silenced with two soft fingers placed on his lips. He gulped down hard for some reason, Mei's strangely predatoric eyes are on him.

"Say no more. You have done this Land a huge FAVOR." She seems to emphasize that certain word. "And I, as one of the people that you have done a favor," she licked her glossy sapphire lips. "I would be more than happy to _pay_ you back."

Naruto's got no idea. But for whatever reason it is, he's blushing so hard. He quickly leaned away from Mei, standing off his chair. "A-Ahem thanks for your time, Mizukage-dono, I hope you and your village well." There he goes again, travelling as soon as he finished.

Mei is all alone now, no man to accompany her and no one to talk to. She wondered, how come someone so young could be so…

Charming?

And she heard that he has a daughter?

Well, that's hot on so many level.

DILF… hehehe…

* * *

Iwa

* * *

"You punkish girl! Give me back my scroll!"

"Chill down gramps! You're tired, and old, why can't you leave this job to your granddaughter already?"

"Why you little… ACK-! MY BACK!"

Naruto was thiiiis close on knocking on the front door to the Tsuchikage's office, he's not so sure if he wanted to speak to the man regarding this matter. He gave the secretary an awkward smile. "I guess I will visit later…?"

It was a short trip to Iwa.

* * *

The Hokage reappeared in his office, tired to boot. Travelling from across the Nation in one day isn't exactly healthy for him. That took a quarter of his chakra, about two third an amount less than the amount of chakra he used for training with Sasuke. He walk sluggishly to his chair, releasing a long and loud frustrated sigh before slumping his head to the his desk. Naruto stays motionless, completely absorbed in the silence.

He should've expected this. It has been… about four, five or maybe six days, give or take, when Ran appeared in his office. She did appeared literally. And… he still hadn't have an answer to give… what should he do? This isn't easy in the first place…

He raised his head.

"Wait… a major alliance might not be possible at first… but…" a smile slowly crawls itself into Naruto's feature. "Yes, this will work." He pushed a button on the intercom. "Kotori, send for me Shikamaru Nara, ANBU Captain Tenzo and ANBU operative Yoko."

"_Hai."_ The intercom buzzed with Kotori's reply.

Naruto stretched his back. He really needs to sleep… his glance landed on a small book near to him. The book that Gaara lent him, he read it earlier before visiting the Kages of all Five Villages. He gazed at the clock, looking at the time. It's already two… how fast. He's going to have to pick his daughter up from Iruka-sensei's house in an hour. And what's taking those three so long…

"Hokage-sama?" speak of the devils… three men that Naruto had call for entered the room. Each of them wearing their own respective uniforms. Sasuke, or ANBU operative Yoko, is dressed in his usual ANBU gear. His mask was slid sideways off his face, allowing people to see his left eye. Tenzowas dressed as well. He kept his mask on and posture straight, though he is relaxed in the inside. Shikamaru… well, he's Shikamaru, what do one expect?

"Uwaaah…" the Nara yawned. He gave the Hokage a lazy glare. "Just about the time for my morning nap…"

Naruto smiled unapologetically. "Sorry Shika." His face grew serious, making all three does so as well. Naruto clears his throat. "You three knew of the incident about yesterdays… murder." Saying murder is like sugarcoating it with extra chocolate topping on top. "I've done research on the case itself. And I have told this to Sasuke," Naruto looked serious, more. "A continent has seek a major alliance with us. Us as in the Elemental Nation. I knew that it was too late to discuss this with all of you, but this will benefit us, if not Konoha only."

"How so?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto talked on a long explanation. About Ran, about Youkais and about the other four Kages. Of course, this leaves all three in silence. Sasuke is taking this quite serious, Yamato and Shikamaru is still skeptical, the former is albeit more understanding than the latter. Shikamaru has heared of stories about Youkais, heck his mother used to read them to him. But this… Fox woman and all the suspect of the incident being a Youkai can only mean one thing.

"Let me guess. You're going to ask them if they knew something about this." This is not a question from the genius Nara.

Sasuke made a small glance at Naruto. He crossed his arms, and commented. "I have to agree with the Nara. It's a possibility that they're trying to cover up for this… if this is a problem coming from Youkais, by forming an alliance." His gaze intensify. "But why the whole Nation, not Konoha only?"

Naruto hummed. "Wait. Ran came here two days before the incident. So are you saying…"

"It might be a possibility." Tenzo is the one speaking this time. "If they planned on hurting us, then this whole peace treaty is only a cover for stabbing us in the back."

That made a whole lot of more sense… still, he can't make the wrong decision as Hokage. "Hm…" he needs to think hard. If they are looking forward to ally themselves with him, then why… while Yamato's statement is reasonable, he highly doubt that a land that he hadn't even heard of would just let these… Youkais to wander off like that.

Unless…

Naruto steeled his eyes.

"You three. In case if anything happens, I want you to stay with me." All three noticed the stone hard tone on Naruto's voice. "That is all, dismissed."

"Hai." All three disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto returned his focus on the book. He started to piece things together…

"So… a land where these… Youkais are living the same way as us…" the thought occurred in his head. This is a high possibility. And the higher the possibility,

The higher the chances of it becoming true.

* * *

**That's all for today folks!**

**To explain, it might get a little confusing, I promise that there will be actions in the next couple of chapter. Anyway…**

**Naruto has no idea on what Gensokyo is. All he thought that it is a continent similar to this one. But another thought occurred. He's surely matured in this story, so he won't be that slow on realizing this. Though it is OOC for him to be the one realizing this first than Shikamaru, Tenzo or Sasuke. So at the end, the idea of Gensokyo being a land where Youkais are living the same way the people on Konoha did occurred to him. Still, Naruto can't prove that. Heck he did not even know that Gensokyo is Gensokyo!**

**I know it's confusing, but for all those who are still sticking and understand all the stuffs that I wrote, thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
